


Who Knew?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared grows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Very _VERY_ loosely based on "Who knew" by Eminem. Uses only the smallest bit of the chorus. VERY SMALL BIT!!! lol

-*-

 

Who Knew?

 

-*-

 

Jared sighed and rested his head in his hands, who knew? When he’d won the Claim to fame award thing, hell, even when he’d gotten the gig on Gilmore… Well, he’d never thought that he’d get this big…

 

The girls, all those girls crying and screaming for him… 

 

He didn’t like it, did like that someone out there was that obsessed with him… 

 

He wasn’t that good an actor, he mused. And he definitely wasn’t as good looking as Jensen –he wasn’t stupid enough to think that he was.

 

“Jensen…” he murmured, looking at his tense features in the mirror. As soon as he felt the words leave his mouth, almost without much thought, he heard the door open, and there he was. Jensen met his eyes in the mirror and a look of understanding crossed his features.

 

“I know,” he said. 

 

_**I never knew I, knew I would get this big** _

_**I never knew I, knew I'd effect this kid** _

 

It got worse as the show progressed, as Jensen had warned it would. More people came out of the wood work; even at the airport people started telling him what huge fans they were of the show, how they thought Sam was better, and would he mind please, _please_ give them an autograph- if he had the time of course.

 

Jared would smile a huge grin, all the while in his head shrugging and sighing; at least he could say that they had _nice_ fans…

 

_**I never knew I, knew I would get this big** _

_**I never knew I, knew I'd effect this kid** _

 

Then they had started doing the conventions…

 

God, those had been nightmarish. Every time, he had to sit up there and act like he was comfortable with the fact that he was a freakin’ _star_. 

 

Which, of course, he wasn’t. Jared still liked to think of himself as a simple Texas boy, happy enough to spend a night with his best friend at home watching the game and putting back a few.

 

When he and Jen were together on the rare off day, they would quickly slip into the lazy drawl of ‘down home’. It was nice, and he loved it.

 

He loved the simple things, cookie scented candles, a cold beer on a hot day, a call from Jen just as he was about to call him. Simple things, really.

 

_**I never knew I, knew I would get this big** _

 

Maybe that’s why Jared didn’t notice at first, that it wasn’t the simple things that he appreciated so much. It came to the point that it was all things Jensen that made him happy.

 

The way Jensen had a faint musk over the scent of his body spray after a long day of shooting, the way he would smile when he saw him, the way that he would slip into a lazy drawl when they were alone watching a game, the way that he could crack a joke in a tense situation and it would ease it all, the way that he licked his lips before he said something he’d thought long and hard about.

 

_**I never knew I, knew I would get this big** _

_****_

 

That made it harder. The long nights and days of shooting, the trips to the cons together, the way Jen was totally at ease with him, even in public to the point where he was _man_ enough to reach across the table and pluck an eyelash from his cheek. 

 

_**I never knew I, knew I would get this big** _

 

Made it harder the greater the show’s success got.

 

Jared knew that he wasn’t quite the simple boy he’d been. 

 

Hadn’t been one since he’d met Jensen; well, no; that was a lie. He hadn’t been one since he’d _fallen_ for Jensen.

 

And, god damn, wasn’t that a bitch?

 

_**I never knew I, knew I would …** _

 

Jared broke up with Sandy; he thought to much of himself to keep lying to her. He really did like her, and didn’t _want_ to hurt her… Of course, it was a little too late for that, but there was nothing he could do anything about that now.

 

_**I never knew I, knew I …** _

 

 

He told Jensen how he felt. Told him he didn’t expect anything in return…

 

_**I never knew I …** _

 

Would fall in love. With Jensen.

 

_**I never knew …** _

 

Then Jensen kissed him.

 

And All Jared could do was grin, and murmur, “I never knew.”

 

That’s when Jensen –being Jensen- smacked him on the back of the head. “I wondered if you ever would. Took you long enough.”


End file.
